


Something More

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hope, Insecurity, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic: "Brighter" by Against the Current</p>
<p>Wade wants something more in his life.  After being turned into an insane immortal with a skin condition, he doesn't feel very hopeful.  Until Spider-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

“ _It's a brand new day, it's never too late to start,_

_Can't live this life with an empty heart”_

 

Deadpool and Spider-Man sat atop a building, overlooking the nighttime cityscape of New York City. After a long night of patrolling, they shared tacos that Deadpool had whipped out from seemingly nowhere, all nice and pipping hot.

“You know it's not, you know,” Spider-Man said, as he wiped sauce from his chin with a napkin.

“What's that, Baby Boy?” Deadpool asked, pausing with a taco a few centimeters from his mouth.

“Not too late to change.”

Deadpool frowned, brows scrunched up, confused under his mask. “What do you mean?”

“You changed,” Spider-Man told him, locking eyes beneath their masks. “You're a hero.”

 

“ _Every single time that we lay it on the line_  
_It's a roller coaster ride for one_  
_When you know it's do or die and you're running out of time_  
_We gotta give it all we've got_  
_All we've got”_

“Duck!” A robot flung itself at Deadpool from behind, who dodged, replying, “Goose?”

Spider-Man laughed, “Isn't this the part where you're supposed to run after me and try to catch me?” He smashed a robot into the concrete, webbing it down.

Deadpool grinned, answering him, “Little bit busy here, Cutie-pie.” Katanas sliced through the wiring of a robot, beheading it.

Spider-Man huffed, playfully as he jumped, two robots beneath him slamming into each other and blowing up. “Never stopped you before!”

Deadpool sliced the last robot in half as he looked up at Spider-Man, who was clinging to the side of a building. “But I've already caught you, haven't I?” He sounded so serious and honest.

Spider-Man's heart clenched fondly as he flipped onto the ground next to Deadpool, ignoring the sparking of a fallen bot. “Yes, you do,” he murmured, placing a gentle kiss on Deadpool's masked cheeked.

 

“ _I want something more, a life worth fighting for_  
_I don't need a reason, to set the world on fire_  
_And burn a little bit brighter now_  
_There's something beautiful hiding in the shadows_  
_So set the world on fire_  
_Let's burn a little bit brighter now”_

 

A Year Ago.

Deadpool frowned as he sat atop a building alone, watching the cars in a cluster of city traffic beneath him. Every day it was the same thing. Tacos. Killing. Money. Tacos. Killing. Money.

[The cycle of life.]

(Hakuna matata!)

'Aw, shut up! It's so boring, even with your company.'

(But you love us~~)

[Keep telling yourself that.]

(Oooh! Look! Spidey!)

'Where!? Where!?'

[If you'd look to your left with the flashing lights and the getaway car.]

“Hottie at five o'clock~!”

Deadpool climbed, clumsily down the building, wondering how Spider-Man did it. He jumped on top of a police car. “'scuse me! Coming through!”

The policemen yelled and skidded to a halt, flinging him into the back windshield of the getaway car.

(Free travel!)

[Ouch.]

“Hello Marty! How's Louise?” Deadpool asked flippantly.

The two gunmen in the front screamed like girls and lost control of the car.

[Uh-oh.]

(“ _They'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag~”_ )

'Really?'

[Incoming!]

(Abort mission! Abort mission!)

Deadpool covered his eyes as the car… didn't hit the flagpole in front of them? 'What?'

(Oooh! It's Spidey!)

[Rescued when we were trying to do the rescuing. Embarrassing.]

The gunmen kicked their doors open and went to run. Deadpool scrambled from the glassy remains of the backseat and grabbed the passenger gunman. He looked over to find the driver in Spider-Man's grasp.  
“My hero!” he pretended to swoon, clubbing the guy in his grip unconscious.

Spider-Man's right eyebrow quirked up. “Gee, Peach, you can't be getting into these kinds of messes. Luigi and I were just about to eat pizza.”

Deadpool gasped, hand over his heart as Spider-Man quipped back. “Without me!? I'm insulted.”

Spider-Man strung up the gunman to the wall. “I'm sorry, Fruit Cakes. Maybe next time.”

Deadpool gaped, looking at Spider-Man as he heard the sirens approaching. “There'll be a next time!?”

Grinning, Spider-Man replied, “Why not?” Then the hero swung away, leaving Deadpool staring at him from behind.

“Huh.” And that was how Deadpool and Spider-Man established their relationship. As friends. Although Deadpool did get stopped from killing someone later on.

 

“ _Sometimes we gotta risk it all to chase a dream  
It's a dive in head first, all-or-nothing kind of thing”_

 

When Spider-Man and Deadpool had first begun to eat together, he'd been more than scared to show his scarred chin to the golden boy.

“Hey,” Spider-Man told him, “I'm not going to judge. We're in this together.”

Deadpool snorted. “Technically we're not in anything. But I can be if you want me to,” he grinned, waggling his eyes behind his mask.

Spider-Man rolled his eyes. “You either roll up your mask and eat with me, or I'll eat your tacos because there's no way you're getting it passed your mask.”

Deadpool stared at him as he rolled up his own mask and dug into his tacos. “It could happen,” he simply said before he rolled up his mask and ate his own tacos. Spider-Man didn't look one bit bothered. 'Huh.'

(Omg.)

[Wow.]

(This could be the beginning of something amazing.)

 

“ _Every single time that we lay it on the line_  
_It's a roller coaster ride for one_  
_When you know it's do or die and you're running out of time_  
_We gotta give it all we've got”_

 

“Go long Spidey!” Deadpool yelled as he chucked a bomb he'd plucked from a bank door up and threw it to Spider-Man to dispose of. He _was_ up higher after all.

Spider-Man webbed the bomb into his grip and then bound up to the rooftop of a building nextdoor and spun before throwing the bomb up in the air. The force made him stumble and he fell from the building. Straight into Deadpool's arms.

“Swept you off your feet, didn't I?” Deadpool asked.

Spider-Man looked at him for a moment. “You did, didn't you?”

_“I want something more, a life worth fighting for_  
 _I don't need a reason, to set the world on fire_  
 _And burn a little bit brighter now_  
 _There's something beautiful hiding in the shadows_  
 _So set the world on fire_  
 _Let's burn a little bit brighter now_ ”

 

Newspapers, Avengers, SHIELD. Everyone went nuts when Spider-Man and Deadpool started showing up together, catching baddies and fighting crime.

“He'll only make things worse,” Tony Stark had told Spider-Man.

“You're too much of a loose canon,” Fury growled at Deadpool.

The two ignored it all and just kept going at it. They didn't let what anyone say bother them. They just enjoyed what they had.

 

“ _Can't stand by and wait like the others_  
_I'm front line and won't run for cover_  
_Head held high cause I'm burning brighter_  
_Yeah I'm burning brighter”_

 

“Peter Parker,” Spider-Man said one night while they were eating tacos on a rooftop during a break from crime fighting.

“Whuzza?” Deadpool mumbled, mouth full of beefy goodness.

“My name,” Spider-Man – Peter said as he pulled off his mask fully and smiled at Deadpool.

Deadpool blinked, stunned as crumbles fell onto his lap.

(A-dor-able!)

[Look at those eyes.]

“Beautiful,” Deadpool breathed out.

Peter quirked a teasing brow.

Deadpool cleared his throat, sounding official. “Wade Wilson,” he stuck his hand out.

Peter looked at it critically before Wade realized it was covered in grease. “Oops.” Wade wiped his hand before he stuck it back out.

“I know,” Peter said, grinning as he shook Wade's hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Wade smiled back. “You too.”

 

“ _Can't stand by and wait like the others_  
_I'm front line and won't run for cover_  
_Head held high cause I'm burning brighter”_

 

“Are you sure, you want to see?” Wade asked, fingering the lower half of his mask, internally panicking.

“I'm sure, Wade,” Peter reassured him.

“Cause I look like jerky. Shredded jerky that someone tried to nuke in the microwave because they thought it wasn't cooked,” Wade rambled, stopping when Peter laid a finger over his mouth.

“Please?” Peter said, looking at him with wide eyes.

'What the Hell.'

(Do it! We can't stand those pretty eyes!)

[For once, he's right. Trust our Pretty Boy.]

Wade pulled his mask off, holding his breath and flinging it onto the couch of his apartment in one fell swoop.

When his eyes met Peter's, there was nothing like disgust or hatred in them. It was pure amazement and.. something warm and fuzzy.

“Hello, Gorgeous,” Peter said, cupping Wade's cheeks.

Wade tried not to blush as he looked into Peter's eyes up close. “Hi.”

 

“ _I want something more, a life worth fighting for_  
_I don't need a reason, to set the world on fire_  
_And burn a little bit brighter now_  
_There's something beautiful hiding in the shadows_  
_So set the world on fire_  
_Lets burn a little bit brighter now_  
_It's a brand new day, it's never too late to start”_

 

Wade would've chalked it up to post-fight daze, but the sensation of warm lips on his was too incredible to be a figment of his imagination. Peter pulled away, nervously biting his lip.

“I love you, Wade,” he whispered to Wade.

Wade stared at him, mask rolled up to his nose as his tacos lay in his lap, forgotten. “Wait, what?”

[Did he just…]

Peter licked his lips, taking in a breath.

(I think he did!)

“I love you,” Peter repeated slowly. It was all too much for Wade to process.

Peter pulled a little away from him, eyes, unmasked, all too insecure and wet. “Do you.. love me too?”

([Say it!!!])

“I do,” Wade managed to say.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “That wasn't a proposal, Wade.”

A slow grin found it's way onto Wade's face. “Maybe later.” He surged forward, pressing his chapped lips to Peter's before he murmured against them. “I love you too.”

Peter smiled like he'd just found Heaven and Wade knew that he could never love anyone else as much as he loved Peter.

Sirens blared beneath him, knocking them both back into reality. Peter stood, pulling his mask back onto his face and brushing crumbs from his suit. Wade followed suit, pulling his mask back down and standing.

“Coming, Princess Peach?”

“Right behind you, Mario!” Deadpool sung as he hopped on his new boyfriend's back. “Always right behind my hero.”

Spider-Man smiled as Deadpool wrapped his arms around him. “And you're mine,” he responded before he web slung them towards the action.

'This is worth it. _This_ is worth fighting for,' Wade thought to himself fondly as he felt the muscles underneath him shift with powerful strength.

Watching his boyfriend – Spider-Man, AKA Peter Parker – kicking bad buy butt, he could only think that he'd burn down the world for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to random songs and Youtube and all of a sudden... wham! This hit me. I had asked in my last songfic if anyone thought I should do another if I found something right. This one isn't exactly about a scene from the movie or any other film. It's just something that came to me.
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy. It's my first fic involving romance so let me know how you liked it, if you could. :) Have a good weekend.


End file.
